


Self Service

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: First Time, M/M, Turtlecest, smexy tiemz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph has mysteriously injured himself, and doctor Donnie is worried. The explanation leads to much more than a diagnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Service

It had been an exhaustive evening, and I hadn't felt like making the relatively long trek upstairs to my bedroom. I was curled in one of the lab's cots, warm under three scratchy blankets and almost asleep when the door slammed open. Only one of my brothers ever did that with such force.

"Raph?" I asked blearily, blinking rapidly as I turned on a lamp. "You okay?"

The soft answering whine had me rocketing toward the dark shape, holding my hands out anxiously. "What is it? You didn't sneak out, did you? I swear if you do that again you'll _wish_ I was Leo giving you a lecture..."

I trailed off, alarmed when Raph let me take most of his weight. "Raphie?"

"Hurt m'self," he mumbled. "Dunno what to do."

I eased him onto the cot, perplexed by how stiffly he was moving. Was it his back, or legs, or-

"Neck," he said with a small smile. "Geez, be more obvious when yer thinkin'."

"And what did you do, exactly? Stay still." Gingerly I placed my fingers at the base of his skull, frowning when he whimpered again.

"...Fell off my bed."

I pulled back, staring down at him. There was something off in his tone, a stain of embarrassment on his words. "How did you manage that?"

"I dunno," he snapped defensively. I snorted; he said _I_ was easy to read.

"Tell me the truth this time." Carefully my hands explored, feeling for lumps or abnormalities. "How did you acquire this injury?"

"I fell. Off the bed."

This time I had to beat back a curl of anger. "I cannot help you unless you explain. You don't have to be shy around me, Raphie. You know damn well I don't tell anyone what you come to me with."

He stared up at me and I gazed back calmly while he assessed the truth of my offer. Finally he sighed, his cheeks flushing darkly.

"I was lookin' at porn."

"Okay." Nothing out of the ordinary there.

Raphael closed his eyes before continuing. "An' there was this guy, doin' somethin' I ain't thought of before."

"Okay." This could be trouble.

"He was, uh." Raph gestured broadly. "He was bent over, suckin' himself. An' I thought, hey, I'm pretty bendy too so I... An' I did somethin' an' it felt like my neck popped really bad an' it _hurt_ an' I fell over. If ya laugh I'm gonna murder ya," he added with a snarl.

I couldn't contain my smile as I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Raphie. Auto fellatio is impossible for us. Our plastrons and shells won't allow us to bend quite like that."

"Tell me about it," Raph muttered.

I continued kneading the muscles in his neck, satisfied there was no apparent damage. "You probably strained your neck, so you should go easy on it tomorrow. If anyone asks why, send them to me and I'll bury them in medical jargon. Deal?"

"Deal." Another, quieter smile crept across his face. "I knew ya wouldn't laugh."

"Of course not." My hands had paused, cradling his head as we stared at the other. I cherished these moments, when time would slow and I could bask in Raph's sole attention, and I knew he must have as well from the rapt expression he always wore. I'm not sure what he ever saw in my eyes, but it held him captive too.

"Just sick of my hand, y'know?" he blurted, and it was my turn to blush as I nodded. "Just wanted somethin'... different."

We breathed rapidly in tandem as my gaze darted further downwards, easily noting the bulge at the base of his scutes. It must have been painful to retract with an erection. Unconsciously I licked my lips, speaking before thinking.

"I could help."

We both tensed at my words. I didn't think his eyes could get any wider, and I felt my stomach lurch. What had possessed me to say that aloud? Raph was going to be horrified, disgusted, flee-

"Really?" His eyes were still huge, but I was shocked to find them filled with surprise, not anger. My knees weakened in a rush of relief and excitement.

"Really," I repeated softly. "I have thought about it before."

"With me?" he asked incredulously. "So it's not just me thinkin'... like that? Yer not upset?"

I dropped to sit between his legs, smiling up at him in adoration. "Not just you, Raphie. I want- I'm not upset, at all." My hands boldly slid along the soft skin of his inner thighs and I thought he might start hyperventilating. "You're sure, Raphie? Uhm, once we metaphorically open this door, there's no going back, not really."

His instant grin made me shiver. "Ya know me'n doors. I kick my way through 'em."

"That's true," I breathed softly. His unique scent was strong from where I was positioned, and now it was mixed with a musky hint of lust. That alone would cause me to take leave of my sense of reason, and I fully blamed him as I leaned forward, rubbing my face against his slit.

To his credit, Raph gave only a short gasp as his erection slipped free, bumping against my nose. We both chuckled nervously.

"Donnie..." His hands wrapped around my head, much like I had done to him earlier. A dark churr rolled from his chest, the sound igniting a flame of desire in me that travelled straight to my cock. "Yer sure 'bout th-this?"

"I have no experience, but I desperately want to," I admitted, answering with a softer rumble of my own. His dick twitched, tensing eagerly.

"Ohshit," he mumbled. "I've thought 'bout this a lot and- Yer sure I'm not dreamin'?"

I licked the leaking head and he went limp in the cot, slurring curses. "I don't think so," I said proudly, "or else we're having the same one."

"Fuck yeah, Donnie, do that again," he churred.

I eagerly obeyed, using the width of my tongue to an advantage as I carefully wrapped it around the slick circumference. The wanton moan ripped from him made me drop down immediately, and I palmed my erection to stroke it to full hardness.

"Donnie." The way he was saying my name, in a deep husky voice I'd never heard before had me churring as loudly as he. "Donnie, yer p-perfect."

I pulled back just long enough to sigh, " _This_ is perfect," before I dove forward and plunged his head into my mouth, suckling once gently. His strangled cry was definitely of pleasure, his nails digging into my neck as he thrust shallowly in reflex. He was so responsive, obviously so because of inexperience, and it was thrilling to know it was because of me.

And the taste... He tasted like he smelled, rich and full, bitter and sweet. I lapped at the swollen head, coaxing more precome to drip and coat my mouth before I dared to press down, taking some of his shaft inside as well. He shivered under my hand on his thigh, his words lost in a shuddering churr.

I slowly tested how much I could take in; he accused me of torturing him, and every time I chuckled he spasmed in pleasure. I felt like both god and slave, powerful and powerless under his hooded gaze and strong hands. The sensations were too quick and numerous to name.

Once I'd found my limits, I began sliding him in and out of my mouth, my tongue glued to the pulsing skin. He cried out the first time, quieting after I glared up at him.

"W-Wait til it's yer turn," he promised. "Hard ta not- Oh _fuck_ yes, Donnie, _more!_ "

I sucked hard at the tip again; his hands gripped my head and pushed me down lightly. I let him guide me, experimenting with various pressures and my tongue to see what combinations made him writhe and pant my name. We settled into a primal rhythm, our churrs rising and falling together, using and being used, sharing the delicious control.

Abruptly his hands became like stone, holding my head up as he shook.

"Close, so fuckin' close," he whispered through gritted teeth.

I released his cock from my mouth just long enough to smile slyly, my eyes burning into his. That was all the permission he needed.

"Ohfuckyes Donnie _please,_ " he begged, pushing me down as he thrust into my mouth frantically. I pressed firmly on his thigh as I gagged once, my throat convulsing desperately, and he lost himself with a shout. His warm release filled my mouth and I swallowed reflexively, throwing him into another pleasurable cry. I stared up at him through teared eyes, fascinated by his blissful face as my own orgasm crested and washed through me, coating my sticky hand.

He slumped in exhaustion, his eyes mere slits as I took my time licking him clean, finding new little pleasure spots indicated by his swift inhales. Once I was satisfied, I rolled him onto his back and climbed in the cot, curling myself on his chest. His heart was still hammering wildly.

"Can I... Did ya..." he asked sleepily. I shook my head.

"Getting you off got me off," I whispered back shyly. I laughed when he grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good, 'cause I'm way too tired now. But later. Wow, Donnie."

"Wow," I agreed quietly. "Raphie, I-,"

"I love ya," he interrupted hastily, smiling as his eyes closed. "I wanted ta say it first. Go ahead."

"You always have to win, don't you?" I tried to sound angry but only managed grumpy.

"I sure fuckin' won tonight," he purred into my ear. "C'mere."

He pulled me in for a kiss; it was soft and sweet, far removed from the impassioned embraces I had always imagined. It felt bare, honest, conveying emotions he'd only just hinted at. Real love, not just lust. My tail curled as I happily melted against his mouth, trying to return everything he was saying. He churred weakly when we parted.

"I love you," I said simply.

His eyes opened briefly. "I know. Can I stay down here tonight?"

"You'd better," I threatened, squeezing my arms around his chest. "I need you, Raphie."

"Me too," he replied dreamily.


End file.
